


Property Lines

by c3childs



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3childs/pseuds/c3childs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was fine until Shego decided that she took issue with almost being eaten by rampant experiments-gone-wrong of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Possible, Drakken + Shego, learning to share the lair in the early days

The wires were nearly microscopic. Drakken lightly touched the tips with a sensitive, precise laser, vision magnified by his goggles that whirred and clicked as they adjusted. The procedure required his total concentration as one oversight could set him back days, if not weeks.

"What are these?" A voice asked.  
An annoyed, angry voice. Although, it tended to stay in that range all the time, except for when it was sarcastic. He quietly ignored it in favor of melding the central component of his device to one of the output arrays.

But then a foot was tapping.

It was annoying, tap, tap, tap, tap...

Hadn't someone asked a question a moment ago? Maybe they were waiting and once he answered, the voice and tapping would both stay quiet.  
"...yes," was his distracted reply. It was shortly followed by a high, horrified yelp as the fragile circuit board was whisked away. "Are you insane? What are you doing? Give me that, Shego! Give me that."  
" _What_  are  _these_?"  
Draken had no idea. His goggles were still on and he had no idea what it was zoomed on but it looked vaguely disturbing. Propping then on his forehead, he was able to see his new evil sidekick glaring at him, holding his very precious, delicate circuit board carelessly and what appeared to be one of his prototypes with a pair of tongs.  
"Oh, those. Mini-jet briefs."

Her eyes narrowed further, and her brow pinched in confusion.  
"...say wha?"  
"You heard me. Now give me-"  
"Okay, no, wait. This place is a hole. You leave crap like this lying all over. There's something purple oozing out of one of the halls, and I swear that plant mutant thing tried to eat me the other day."

Ah, yes, Shelby. Shelby did like to nibble.  
"She won't bother you at all if you stay out of the solarium. Simple as that. So?" he asked expectantly and held out his hand, looking pointedly at his latest project.   
"So?" She leaned forward, green eyes snapping. "So no. So not okay. So get your stuff together."  
Subtly rolling his chair back because she'd just growled at him, he crossed his legs and steepled his fingers.  
"I think you are a little confused about your role here. Here's how it works.  _I_  am the evil super genius villain.  _You_  are my evil sidekick, and this is  _my_  evil lair. Therefore, wherever anything is, that is where it belongs, and I don't have to get anything together, you have to deal with it and that is just how it is."  
Shego tilted her head, gave him this look. For a minute, they met each other's eyes squarely, and he didn't really know what was happening right now, but he needed to blink but felt that he shouldn't.

Ultimately, he did, and Shego smiled.  
"Yeah, no. Here's what we're gonna do..."  
Shego found a roll of duct tape, a permanent marker and claimed her territory. The big bathroom came first with a brand new label. She took over two shelves in the refrigerator before bullying and nagging Draken to get another one. The couch was hers and the TV and remote by extension. The southeastern portion of the lair also fell under her jurisdiction by the end of the week after she ejected several old experiments that had been collecting dust and occupying prime real estate.  
At the loss of his experimental projects on the potentiality of using pandas as weapons, Draken almost had a heart attack, but only almost, but he really couldn't do anything about it because his sidekick actually scared him a little, except keep working on the mind control device.  
Then he would take back all that had been taken from him, starting with the big bathroom.

 

 


End file.
